Der Erste Advent - Das Radio
by skyly
Summary: Der erste Advent kommt unverhofft und führt zu einem Tee in der ruhigen Nacht. Kurz, bitter und auch süß.


**AN**: _Ich bin unglaublich in Weihnachtsfieber! - und genau aus diesem Grund durfte ich den ersten Advent nicht ohne einer Homage verstreichen lassen. Es ist nichts Großes oder Weltbewegendes, aber es ist da und es erfüllt seinen Zweck. Ich hoffe die kurze Szene gefällt euch (^-^)/ ~_

_Enthält keine Spoiler und man versteht die Hauptsache auch ohne das aktuelle Wissen von der 5. Staffel._

_Man sieht sich am 2. Advent, bis dahin: eine wunderschöne Adnventszeit euch allen!_

* * *

Es war wohl die kurze, harte Stille, die ihn weckte.

Überrascht stellte er fest, dass er diesmal tatsächlich auf seinem Kanapee eingeschlafen war.

In letzter Zeit passierte ihm das immer seltener. Denn obwohl er der Einfachheit halber oft vortäuschte zu dösen, tat er das so gut wie nie. Die Räder in seinem Gehirn arbeiteten dafür zu fleißig.

Selbst jetzt. Kaum war er ganz bei Sinnen schon rief jede Zelle in seinem Kopf nach dem Heft, das jetzt auf dem Boden ruhte. In diesem Heft würde er das Rätsel lösen, das ihn seit Jahren verfolgte. Er richtete sich also auf und nahm es wieder in die Hand. Als er jedoch wieder die Namen durchgehen wollte, die er ohnehin schon auswendig wusste, hörte er eine leise Stimme.

„Und jetzt ein weiterer Musikwunsch für die Nacht -"

Jane drehte sich suchend nach dem Radio um, und fand es auch gleich auf Rigsbys Schreibtisch.

VanPelt hatte es letzte Woche mitgebracht, damit es ihr bei langen Stunden am Computer etwas Gesellschaft leistete. Seit dem rotierte das kleine, handliche Ding.

Gerade als er aufstehen wollte um den Ton etwas lauter zu stellen, kam Lisbon aus ihrem Büro. Er hatte aufgrund des Lichtes, das zwischen den Rollos hindurchgesickert war, bereits gewusst, dass sie noch arbeitete. Deshalb grüßte er unbeeindruckt mit einem beiläufigen Halbgrinsen, als sie auf ihrem Weg zur Küche zu ihm hinüber spähte und setzte anschließend sein Vorhaben fort.

Es wurde gerade eine Kurzfassung von Bachs Cello Suite No 1 übertragen.

Und die Töne des Cellos ergriffen ihn. Es war jedoch keine sanfte Umklammerung. Vielmehr ein Gefühl von einer eisigen Hand, sodass die Kälte zu beißen schien. Wohl die Strafe für das, was er getan oder eben nicht getan hatte. Er wippte im Takt und vertiefte sich ganz in seine Sünde. Die Musik bildete einen Sog, dem nicht zu entkommen war -

„Jane?"

„Hm?", er versuchte sich nicht seine drückende Last anmerken zu lassen, als er sich mit einem Grinsen an Lisbon wandte. Sie stand mit müder Miene und markanten Augenringen neben ihn. Eine Tasse Tee in der Hand. Diese stellte sie auch gleich auf den Tisch und schob sie zu ihm hinüber.

Er lächelte in sich hinein.

Eine Weile standen sie still nebeneinander und starten wie zwei mitgenommene Achtzigjährige aus dem Fenster; direkt in die Dunkelheit. Bis Jane das Schweigen brach:

„Heißt das jetzt, dass ich dir einen Kaffee machen muss?"

„Bitte nicht.", Lisbon zog bei der Erinnerung an Janes letzten Kaffee kurz eine Grimasse.

„Nimm dieses selbstlose Geschenk einfach so hin.", schlug sie müde vor und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Die letzten Töne der Cello Suite verklangen und in der eingekehrten Stille wandte sich Lisbon an Jane. Er merkte ihre Absicht etwas zu sagen und wartete auf ihre Worte. Diese kamen jedoch nicht.

Sie sah ihn einfach nur an.

Ihre Augen sprachen allerdings Bände. Fragten wieso er sich so quälte, warum er sich nicht eine Pause gönnen konnte. Am Besten für Immer.

Er lächelte schwach.

„Danke.", meinte er knapp und griff nach seinem Tee. Dieses Dankeschön war seine Erklärung. „Danke aber – nein Danke. Ich will nichts von dieser besseren Welt wissen, die es vielleicht in irgendeinem anderen Leben geben könnte." - oder so ähnlich. Hätte er es in Worte fassen können, hätte er keine subtilen Deutungen nötig.

„Es ist Null-Uhr zehn!", funkte der Radiosprecher dazwischen, „Wir wünschen all unseren Zuhörern einen wunderschönen ersten Advent!"

Erster Advent... irgendwann hatte ihn der Gedanke an Weihnachten in diese besondere Vorfreude und Spannung versetzt. Im Moment jedoch, fühlte er nichts davon. Und das schmerzte.

„Hast du gewusst, dass bald Weihnachten ist?", fragte er des Gespräches Willen. Er wollte nicht mehr länger seinem Gedankengang folgen.

Lisbon schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ach ja, ich habe ganz vergessen, dass du nur so weit siehst, wie dein Schreibtisch reicht.", grinste er schelmisch und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind, als Lisbon ebenfalls ein Lächeln aufblitzen ließ.

„Sagt genau der Richtige. Du schaust auch selten über den Rand deines Heftes hinaus."

„Verkorkst zu sein gehört wohl zum Job dazu.", zuckte Jane mit den Schultern.

„Have yourself a merry little christmas -", sang Frank Sinatra, „let your hearts be light. From now on our troubles will be out of sight."

Jane ging zu seinem Sofa, den Tee in der Hand, und ließ sich gemütlich zurückfallen.

„Komm Lisbon. Lass uns den ersten Advent feiern."

„Dafür müsste ich erst noch meine Whiskyflasche hinaus kramen.", erwiderte sie sarkastisch, ging dann aber zu ihm hinüber und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Der gute Frank ist besser als der feinste Whisky.", belehrte sie Jane, „Wie willst du außerdem meinen Tee für mich halten, wenn du selbst trinkst?", damit drückte er ihr seine Tasse in die Hand und lehnte sich anschließend mit geschlossenen Augen nach hinten.

Nur um anschließend seinen Kopf doch auf Lisbons Schulter zu legen.

Sie beschwerte sich nicht, und dafür war er – Gott weiß - unglaublich dankbar.

„Trough the years we all will be together, if the faiths allow -"

„Mein Kopf war zu schwer.", fügte er jedoch noch eine Erklärung hinzu.

Sie sagte nichts. Und er ahnte warum.

„Lisbon, du trinkst doch nicht etwa meinen Tee?"

„Niemals.", und er wusste, dass sie log. Er hätte lachen können. Aber er fragte sich nicht warum. Denn wenn er anfing darüber nach zu denken – über diese ganze Situation jetzt nach zu denken – dann könnte er auf eine Antwort stoßen.

„Jane?"

„Hm?"

„Einen schönen Ersten."

„Dir auch Lisbon; dir auch."

„And have yourself a merry little christmas, now."


End file.
